Talk:Traitor in the Midst
I ran into a situation tonight where I went to the tower at F-7 and got the mini-game. I won the mini-game, and started to the next tower at H-8. When I got to the next tower and clicked the regal pawprint, it said "Nothing out of the ordinary." Anyone else experience this issue? Thehondaboy You need to respect towers order written on wiki.--Lobby 17:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The order has nothing to do with it. They are merely listed in the order in which I first did them. I have since done them on a different character in a different order. The problem above is likely that there are several other regal pawprints in the area used for following missions. --Tsukinomahou 00:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) J-8 tower In regards to (J-8) tower: "After failing this quite a few times I decided to start looking for a pattern. And sure enough after seeing that thing walk back and forth for a long time, I found it! Ok here's how it works. The first time Coig stops, she stops for a short time, then second time Coig stops and waits some more. On the third stop Coig waits the longest before moving on. After the third time the cycle is reset, starting all over again. So basically, short - mid - long - short - mid - long - short - mid - long etc... So the third time Coig stops is the time you make your shot, but remember to do it when Coig stops after going from left to center. That is if Coig moves from right to center on the third stop, don't shoot. I don't believe running/walking is of importance here (was running before i shot Coig). Just make the shot after Coig has gone left to center on the third stop. Would be sweet if others could verify this . Thanks --Rictipsy 21:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC)" short - mid - long - short - mid - long (etc etc) Is the order, however, not every time starts with short - it is a random starting duration (could start either as short, mid, or long). Thus cleaning up entry. -- Kautamer 23:22, May 23, 2010 I submit that there is in fact no pattern and this awful, awful mini-game is entirely luck-based, at least at this point. JeanneRenault (talk) 21:01, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I hate this tower...but the ONLY strat that worked is pretty much what Rictipsy said. So, the cat SEEMS to stop short -> medium pretty much every time, but DOESN'T always stop the long time after medium. Sometimes it'll go back to short. Crap...just realizing this isn't helpful info... However, the ONLY time this worked was witnessing a short pause, medium pause, then waiting with a hair-trigger for the next time I saw the Cait pause. AS SOON AS YOU SEE IT STOP the third time in a short series, press NOW. You'll get a cutscene rather than that Miss animation. Hope this helps in any way. All other attempts at pattern recognition felt useless. Yzerman-Bahamut